Houses (Oblivion)
A house is a building in which one or more people live. The player can own one house in each of the major cities (except Kvatch), for a total of eight houses. Player-bought houses allow room to store equipment and collectables, to sleep, and to generally relax after adventuring through Cyrodiil. Each house has upgrades (known as "furnishings"), that can be purchased from a local merchant. These upgrades provide furniture, chests, and other things to finish out the rooms of the house. The base cost of these upgrades can total between 2,000 and over 30,000 , depending on the house and which furnishings are bought. The only exception is the house in Anvil, Benirus Manor, which is fully furnished after the completion of the related quest. Details on the furnishings available for purchase for each house are available on each of the houses' articles. Furnishings automatically go into the house into preset locations when purchased. Gallery of houses This is the order of available houses in the game, from cheapest to most expensive, in terms of total base cost, which includes all upgrades' base costs: My Imperial City House.png|My Imperial City House 4,000 Benirus Manor.png|Benirus Manor (Anvil) 5,000 My Bravil House.png|My Bravil House 7,900 My Leyawiin House.png|My Leyawiin House 14,000 My Bruma House.png|My Bruma House 19,900 My Cheydinhal House.png|My Cheydinhal House 30,000 Arborwatch Chorrol House.png|Arborwatch (Chorrol) 39,400 Rosethorn Hall Skingrad.png|Rosethorn Hall (Skingrad) 48,200 Obtaining a house Anvil From rumors in Anvil, the Hero of Kvatch hears that Velwyn Benirus is selling Benirus Manor for 5,000 . Once one has bought and slept in the manor, it will become obvious that it is cursed and haunted. Restoring the house and removing the curse requires completion of the quest "Where Spirits Have Lease." Also, once the curse is lifted the house will be automatically furnished, not requiring any money. Bravil Bravil's house is a wooden shack that costs 4,000 . Count Regulus Terentius's Disposition must be 50 before he will sell this house. He claims that the smell will quickly distract attention from its ugly looks. It is located on the south side of the canal below Luciana Galena's home. After buying the house in Bravil, a quest begins for the purchase of the upgrades. To complete this quest, buy all the housing accouterments at The Fair Deal in town. Bruma The Bruma house is a two-story log house that costs 10,000 , located north of Bruma's east gateway. Countess Narina Carvain will sell it once her disposition towards the player is 60, unless the quest "Lifting the Vale" is active, in which case, it needs to be finished before the house can be bought. Furniture can be bought from Suurootan at Novaroma, which is between the Jerall View Inn and Nord Winds, one tier down from the castle. There is a random event where Suurootan is killed by the Bruma Guards. Cheydinhal Talk to the Count in the Cheydinhal Castle County Hall during the daytime. His Disposition must be 60 before he will talk about a house. The cost of the house is 15,000 , and is located in the southwest corner of Cheydinhal. Furniture can be bought at Borba's Goods and Stores, which is located near the West Gate. Chorrol This house, Arborwatch, is available for 20,000 . It sits next to the Mages Guild, and can be bought from Countess Arriana Valga once her Disposition has been raised to 70. Chorrol is a town with high standards, and a fame of at least thirteen is needed before this house can be acquired. Furniture can be bought from Seed-Neeus at Northern Goods and Trade, which is just west of the South Gate. Although there is an upgrade called "Servants Quarters," there are no servants for this house. Imperial City The cheapest house in the game is available for only 2,000 , on the Imperial City Waterfront. To buy the house, visit the Office of Imperial Commerce in the Market District in Imperial City. One may need to bribe the official to get her Disposition high enough, but it does not cost much. This will give the Hero a little shack in the Waterfront District. This house is rather useful for those who enjoy a thieving lifestyle, as it is easily accessible, and located near Armand Christophe, who can clear one's bounty. Furnishings can be purchased at Three Brothers Trade Goods. The storage upgrade can also be obtained by stealing the "house storage area" note from on top of a crate in Marinus Catiotus' basement, in the Elven Gardens District. The "house kitchen area" and "house wall hangings" notes can be found on a desk in the private quarters of Tertius Favonius' and Stantus Varrid's houses located in the same district. Kvatch Kvatch has been destroyed (except for the church and the castle), and therefore has no attainable houses. Leyawiin Leyawiin's property is a small but serviceable house for 7,000 , near the center of town – just north of Rosentia Gallenus' house and across the street from Weebam-Na's. Count Marius Caro's Disposition must be coaxed up to 60 before he will discuss the purchase. Gundalas at the Best Goods and Guarantees sells the furniture upgrades. Skingrad Skingrad has the largest house, costing 25,000 , and is complete with a maid (once the furniture set for the servants' quarters has been purchased). To be able to buy Rosethorn Hall, talk to Shum gro-Yarug at the castle (he might also be at the West Weald Inn), about buying a house. His Disposition must be raised to 70 to before he will discuss the matter and one needs a Fame of 15. The spacious rooms and decorated hallways are expensive, however. Buying this house will kick out its former tenant, Vandorallen Trebatius, who moves to a room in the Two Sisters Lodge. The house has a basement and three stories with the master bedroom on the top floor. After buying all of the furnishings from Gunder at Colovian Traders, the house will include plethora of chests and cases to store items in. Buying this house also allows two more mini-quests to be done. *Helping Hands *The Rosethorn Cache "Incidental" properties There are a number of houses and properties that can be used as a place to rest and store one's treasure. For example, when joining the Dark Brotherhood, a quest will require stalking through Summitmist Manor in Skingrad, systematically eliminating the other guests. Once this quest is completed, the manor remains open, providing a place to stash items. Items in the manor are sometimes reset, however, and it is recommended that valuable loot is not stored here for long periods of time, as they may disappear. The same goes for some other incidental properties, as they are not specifically meant to house the Hero. Incidental properties include: *Abandoned Shack (Imperial City Waterfront) *Abandoned House (Anvil) *Blackwood Company Hall (Leyawiin) *Baenlin's House (Bruma) Warning: In the month of Frost Fall, Baenlin's Grandson comes and takes the house. He can be killed, but will respawn. *Dark Brotherhood Sanctuary (Cheydinhal) *Fathis Aren's Tower (near Bravil) *Fort Farragut (east of Cheydinhal) The chest to the left wall when looking at the ladder to the hidden entrance will reset, and the chest near the cupboard before the alchemy table will also reset and relock itself. *Francois Motierre's House (Chorrol) chests reset *Glarthir's House (Skingrad) *Greyland (southwest of Leyawiin) Warning: The house has a respawning Marauder. *Isolated House right near the top of the second 'T' in The West Weald on the map. *Myvryna Arano's House (Imperial Waterfront District) An orc may move into this house. All items will count as stolen. *Ra'jhan's House (Imperial City Elven Gardens) All items don't count as stolen and is not trespassing, Ra'Jhan is an easy kill for the key, but the chests reset. *Shetcombe Farm near base of mountain south east of Kvatch, which resets its drawers after a Level-up. *Summitmist Manor (Skingrad), the storage chests at end of the hall on second floor respawn. *The Marie Elena, Imperial Waterfront District. The locked chest on top of the dresser in the Captain's Quarters is safe. *The Serpent's Wake (Anvil Docks) *Umbacano Manor (Talos Plaza) *Water's Edge (north of Leyawiin far along in the Fighters Guild quests) *White Stallion Lodge a little north of Leyawiin on the western edge of the river. Reward for the quest "Knights of the White Stallion." *Aleswell Inn north of Imperial City on the Red Ring Road) After doing the quest "Zero Visibility," the Hero will always have a free room which contains a chest that does not reset. *Applewatch northwest of Bruma, includes a dog named Jake. In the storyline of the Dark Brotherhood, one murders its resident. After the quest "Dagon Shrine," Mythic Dawn members will attack at random times. They also live in the city, so it is recommended to loot the keys to their homes. Long-term storage chests Certain chests can be used for long-term storage, so their contents do not get automatically reset after a certain period of time. *Jauffre's chest in the house at Weynon Priory. *The "Armory" chest in the Cloud Ruler Temple, east wing armory has storage. Anything placed in that particular chest will not disappear. The crate on the wall opposite of the "Armory" chest will reset. None of the other containers have been tested. Containers in the west wing are also not safe for storage. *Shadowmere (part of the rewards in the Dark Brotherhood quest line), is a reliable chest. Because she is tagged as Important, she shall only fall unconscious. The Hero can still loot her when she is, and put items in her inventory. The Hero can then come back later for them. However, Shadowmere is a creature, and will get over-encumbered when too many items are added. *Any sack, bag or grain sack can safely be used as a storage chest. Homes from add-ons Frostcrag Spire Frostcrag Spire, also known as the Wizard's Tower, is a towering magic home designed with magic users in mind. The tower provides a large basement with storage and chests, complete with Vault Guardians, an alchemical desk, an Altar of Enchanting, and a Altar of Spellmaking. Owners can also summon atronachs and have immediate access to all the cities' Mages Guilds. Dunbarrow Cove Dunbarrow Cove, also known as The Thieves Den, is a hidden cove beneath Anvil Castle that holds the infamous Black Flag pirate ship. Sneaky, thievery-types can fence away stolen goods, barter with stealth-oriented merchants, train various stealth-type skills, improve lockpicking skills, and command a crew of pirates to plunder gold. Deepscorn Hollow Deepscorn Hollow, also known as The Vile Lair, is a multilevel underwater cove that provides refuge for players more in touch with the "dark side." Besides the usual housing furnishings and storage, the dungeon is also catered mainly to worshipers of Sithis and has a "cattle pen" for vampires. Battlehorn Castle Battlehorn Castle, also known as the Fighter's Stronghold, is a large castle located west of Chorrol. The establishment provides for a more noble setting, as well as strength-oriented upgrades. Upgrades include a taxidermist, maid, guards, a wine-cellar, and a sparring partner among other things. fr:Maisons (Oblivion) ru:Дома (Oblivion) Category:Oblivion: Gameplay Category:Oblivion: Locations